canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Sinlaire
Sinlaire is a genius and powerful wizard which accidentally turned himself into a were-cat and turned his human form into girl. she's one of the villain of canvas-ranger who truly evil from her rots. She reside in Regeneration division. Sinlaire has a very unique ability which allow her to stole other ranger's canvas and transform into a particular form with those canvases power. He's now working as Fortune teller, information broker and witchdoctor / shaman / wizard in Nyan-Nyan Magic Shop Appearance Sinlaire has two form due to her own curse, cat form and girl form. His cat form is a big cat with light brown fur and some dark brown area. He has two tails with dark brown tip and a red ribbon on the right one. The most recognizable appearance is his big golden bell which true form is his magic staff. His eyes is light blue with black sharp pupils. While the girl form, is a tall girl wearing a light brown long jacket with a cat head like hood. Her jacket has some sewed part with dark brown color. She has short light brown hair and a pair of light brown cat ears, which mostly covered by her hood. Her eyes is just like her cat form, light blue with sharp pupils. She also still wear her golden bell on her neck, which she usually just let it dragged on the ground or carrying it in her hand. Her hand looks like a doll arm which sewed onto her shoulder, it's big and has a sharp claw, 5 on each. Personality Sinlaire is definitely not a good person. She's evil, sly, greed and full of herself. Sinlaire usually calm and cool-headed person, but when she get excited, she suddenly become an insane girl who doesn't care about anything but her desire. She likes to play with other people's feeling and emotion, drive them into confusion and chaos then break their mental. But that's only applied on human and Hero of canvas-ranger. She only showed her kind personality to her step little brothers and sisters who gathered as Nyan-Nyan Brigade. She's smart and sly but she's also very clumsy and very bad at lying. Also she loves neatness and cleanness, and she proud of her clean and neat self, she also believe that 'Cleanness is part of fish...i-i mean faith!'. Although she like to take others life and love bloodshed, there's also times when she act just like normal girl. History She's once an immortal wizard with a fearful and incomparable power when she's still in her original male form. He lived for a very long time, alone in his unnamed forest in Far-Away Wonderland, a parallel word created by himself. He's feared because of her eccentric way of thinking and he's now far beyond human being, he can no longer called as a human because of his enormous power and immortality. Sinlaire isn't his real name, it's a word he picked before he were cursed. He has forgotten his name for a long time and he'll just pick one word from his books as his name every time he get bored with his current name. He has a lot of name given by various kingdom, country and people; Shapeless God, Celestial Summoner, Lunatic grim-reaper, Perfect Magician, and the most popular also he like the most, Senza Nome (italy - nameless one) One day, when he try a new summoning magic which allow him to call a nameless celestial entity, but his clumsiness drive that summoning ritual into chaos. As the result, he accidentally cursed himself into a two tailed cat and at the same time destroyed his whole house and burn all most spell books there. He desperately trying to find a spell to turn him back to normal, but the book has been burned into ashes. He trying to make up a spell but he end up add another curse which make him turn into a half cat girl when looking at a perfect round things. Then, he remember one of his friend, an immortal wizard just like him, named Merlin, who has the same book as him. Then he decided to take a journey to the 'World' to find Merlin and a way to turn him back into his original form. As the result of the failed summoning ritual, she got cursed, but at the same time, he manage to complete his magic. He got the most powerful magic ever exist, Divinità Ordine (italy - Divine Order), and manage to create a powerful spell that allow him to copy others source of power and turn them into his own power, Phantasmagoria. In his journey, he end up in Indonesia where magic and mystical creature still roaming around. He stuck in Bandung and find himself comfortable with that place. He then decided to stay there for several years. He then trying to merge with the society and most time accept himself as a female in his girl form. In that town, Sinlaire find a family, some abandoned kittens who follow her everywhere. She decided to take them as her little brothers and sisters, she thought them about magic, fighting skill, giving them enough magic power to transform themselves into human form and in the end, formed a brigade called, Nyan-Nyan Brigade. In order to get information about Merlin where about, she decided to take part as one of canvas-ranger Villain. Using name Sinlaire, she become one of those who spread Artblock to the world. For her, that's just another game in her everlasting life, but in the end, she got a lot of things she never got in Far-Away Wonderland; friends, family, rivals, apprentices, and love. Weapon and Ability Sinlaire was basically a Wizard. Her ability is magic related things and has no fixed weapon except a staff, which now transformed into a giant golden bell, but she could use magic without it. The Bell only used to store some complicated spell, like a shortcut, and used in some ritual. But her truly frightening weapon is her thousand years experience in many martial arts, assassination technique, and fighting skills. Living for thousand years filled her with uncountable kind of fighting skills, from many kind of weapon wielding technique to bare hand technique. This is what make her easier when using other ranger's canvas which force her to us many fighting styles. But She has 1 basic of all of her magic. It's called Divinità Ordine. It was a magic she obtained at the ritual which turn her into her current state. It's said to be the base of all magic and the first magic ever used. Divinità Ordine allow the user to extract a power from a word. Any word, any language, this magic allow the user to arrange them into a spell which mean, it's allow the user to create her own spell and cause various result depend on the word she choose. Sinlaire herself hasn't been able to fully control it, because if she made a wrong arrangement of those words, it could result a spell which can be very weak and useless or a very strong spell that she couldn't handle. The arrangement and the pronouncement of the words affect the result, that's why when chanting the spell Sinlaire seems like singing a song or reading a poetry. The arrangement it self often seems like a lyrics. Another one of her magic which she mostly use is Phantasmagoria. This spell created by Sinlaire herself using Divinità Ordine. This spell, allow Sin to create a duplicate of other ranger canvas and using the power of that duplicated canvas to transform into a battle form depend on that canvas's power. It also gave her similar ability of that canvas user. But, this ability also has a limit; Sinlaire has to be close enough to the ranger in order to duplicate their canvas, 1 canvas can only be used once a day, 1 canvas can only be used in a limited time limit depend on the power of that canvas (the stronger, the shorter it can be used), and each time Sinlaire release the Phantasmagoria Form, she will lost a lot of energy, therefore, she could only change into 4 form in one fight. Phantasmagoria Forms As A Ranger Sinlaire work as CR Villain in her own way and pace. She often have her own plan and ignore other Villain's protest about her plan. In order to achieve what she want, she build Nyan-Nyan Brigade into a bigger organization and broadened her influence and link. They has a headquarter in Cats Tower, a building which looks like a normal building but actually at the top of floors of this building, lays Nyan-Nyan Brigade's headquarter and Sinlaire's house. Most of the building also used as lab and room for her to do a lot kind of experiment. In that building, she also run Nyan-Nyan Fortune Telling and Magic Shop or in short Nyan-Nyan Magic Shop. It's a place which sell a lot of antique stuff, cursed artifact, magic supplies, magic stationary, and other mystical related stuff. also provide a fortune telling corner and information seller, where you can buy any information with equal price. Sinlaire also has some apprentice due to her expert experience in many kind of magic and martial arts; like Klaus, Rei, Eileen. and she also hire other ranger to work in her magic shop. War Since Sinlaire is new member of Canvas Ranger, she hasn't had any chance yet to take part in war. Trivia *Sinlaire name means 'Holy Light' (Latin) *Most of Sinlaire's magic named using Italian language because she loves how it sounded. *Because she mostly appear in her Girl Form, she doesn't really mind refered as 'She', but she'll angry if someone call her 'Trans-gender'. Reference http://sinlaire.deviantart.com Category:Ranger Category:Villain Category:Team D Category:Female Ranger